Rencontre entre un ange et une panthère
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Imaginez ce que donnerait la rencontre d'un ange et d'une panthère! Vous me direz que cela donne une bataille, et bien non, elle donne naissance à un amour!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas comme les autres, certains m'admirent, d'autres m'aiment et d'autres encore me détestent, mais pour ma part je les hais tous ; oui tous.

Ils ne voient que ce que je ne suis pas, un gentil garçon, fier d'être célèbre et d'avoir toutes ces filles autour de lui.

Et pourtant, je n'aime pas ce que je suis pour les autres, je préfèrerais juste être un garçon normal.

Je me retrouve une fois de plus avec Hermione et Ron, nous sommes dans un de ces fameux couloirs où lorsque je rencontre Malfoy, je l'insulte et on se bat, juste pour que les autres croient que l'on ce déteste, alors que ce n'est pas mon cas, mais très certainement celui du blondinet.

Après que le professeur Rogue m'ai puni pour avoir frappé Malfoy avec deux heures de retenu, je reparti pour déjeuner dans la Grande salle.

Puis lorsqu'il fut enfin fini, car il me lasse vraiment de rester avec tout ces Griffondors, on partit en cour de potions, avec Rogue.

Lui non plus je ne le détestais pas vraiment, c'est juste que le premier jour je me suis fait engueuler car je n'avais pas ouvert mon livre des vacances, et du coup ils ont tous cru que je le détestais alors je les laisse y croire.

Pendant le cours, j'ai été forcé par le prof de me mettre à côté é du blond, ce qui, bien évidemment ne lui fit pas plaisir.

La journée se passa comme d'habitude, en fin de compte j'avais eu deux heures de retenu, des déclarations d'amour par des tonnes de filles, et des bagarre avec un certain Drago.

Mais là j'allais me coucher, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Je ne dormais pas, enfin je n'y arrivais pas.

Je décidai donc d'aller faire un tour dans Poudlard. Je flânais dans les couloirs, regardais chaque tableau, chaque statut que je connaissais déjà par cœur à force de sortir toutes les nuits.

Je commençais à tourner l'angle d'une salle d'histoire de la magie, quand on m'interpella :

« Hey Potter, on traine ? »

Je me retournai pour remarquer Malfoy.

« Ouais, j'arrive pas à dormir !!Désolé d'avoir dérangé je retourne dans mon dortoir »

Puis je marchai tranquillement dans la direction du préfet en chef, puis je passai à côté de lui quand il m'attrapa par le bras.

« Qu'est ce qui y'a Potter, tu me lance pas une de tes grosse vannes, ou un point dans le visage ? »

Pourquoi il me demanda ça ? Là, je n'avais pas envie de le frapper, j'étais vraiment moi, et dans mon vrai moi je ne le détestais pas vraiment.

« Désolé Malfoy, mais si tu veux être frappé va voir Ron, et si tu veux retirer des points à Griffondor fais le, après tout je le mérite pour être sortis à une heure aussi tardive. »

C'est alors que le visage de Malfoy se transforma, avant si impénétrable de toutes émotions, laissait à présent apparaitre une colère époustouflante.

« Tu me joue quoi là, Potty : le gentil petit survivant, Saint Potter. D'habitude tu ne te gène pas pour me lancer des vannes. Où peut-être que tu a peur de moi quand tu es tout seul ? »

Sa question le laissa sans réponse. Moi peur de lui, la seule chose dont j'ai peur c'est moi, ce moi qui se force à être gentil avec les gens avec qui il est « ami », et qui se force à leur faire plaisir en haïssant quelqu'un qu'eux même détestent.

« Encore désolé de trainer aussi tard, Malfoy. A demain. »

Et je parti en plantant Drago là où il était, sauf qu'au lieu de rejoindre mon dortoir je sorti dehors, et une pleine lune éclairait magnifiquement le lac ainsi que le château.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers la lisière de la forêt et m'y engouffra. J'y marchai, sympathisant avec chaque plante qui s'y trouvait.

Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant une petite clairière que je m'arrêtai, puis comme chaque nuit je m'asseyais et je me déshabillais, comme je faisais chaque nuit.

Je me concentrai alors et réuni une grande quantité d'énergie, puis prononça : märchenhafte Flügel (ailes féériques), puis des immenses ailes d'un blanc sublime et foudroyant apparurent dans mon dos, mon visage s'affina, ne laissant plus que des traits d'une extrême douceur, des cheveux devenus longs, soyeux et ordonnés !!Impossible de me reconnaitre. Et ainsi tout les soirs, je me transformais, personne, pas même le directeur ne savais que j'étais ce genre de « chose », je préférais le cacher.

Je me l'étais découvert cet été lorsque je suis tombé de mon balai en m'entrainant tout seul, je tombais en chute libre quand, au moment où j'ai concentré mon énergie, j'ai prononcé des mots bizarre et que j'ai réussi à m'envoler !!

Depuis je m'y exerce tout les soirs aux abris de quelconque regard indiscret, mais depuis que je suis revenu à l'école je dois faire deux fois plus attention, à cause des élèves et des professeurs.

Je partais donc faire mon tour de vol nocturne. L'air frais me traversait le corps, tel des milliers de lames, j'aimais cette sensation de pure liberté qui s'offrait à moi, purement et simplement !!

Lorsque je ré atterri dans ce petit coin de plaisir, j'entendis des bruits de buisson derrière moi.

Je me retournai en toute hâte pour apercevoir une magnifique panthère, des plus rares qui puissent exister, puisqu'elle avait la fourrure blanche et des yeux d'un gris métallique vraiment magnifique.

Je tendis ma main droite vers elle et j'attendis.

Finalement elle se dirigea vers moi d'une démarche des plus sensuelles. Puis elle logea sa tête dans ma main, en s'y frottant et ronronnant. Je m'assis alors sur le sol et elle s'allongea sur mes jambes avec délicatesse. J'avais toujours mon apparence d'ange et je ne pouvais pas reprendre celle du Harry Potter que tout le monde connait, car sinon j'allais l'effrayer.

Pendant plus d'une heure on resta là, allongé.

Quand finalement elle se leva, je fis de même, me baissa au niveau de cette panthère blanche, et déposa un baiser sur son front, et lui dis discrètement à l'oreille

« A demain soir » même si je savais qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce que je disais.

Je m'écartai alors d'elle puis je pris mon envol, vers ce ciel pour atterrir devant les portes du bâtiment. Je repris ma véritable forme humaine, j'ouvris une des deux portes, pénétra dans l'enceinte du halle d'entrée, mis ma cape d'invisibilité et partis pour le dortoir des Griffondors.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain en me levant et en partant pour le petit déjeuner je pensais au rêve que j'avais fait.

FLASH BACK DU REVE D'HARRY

Je marchais une fois de plus dans cette forêt sombre, et lorsque soudainement, surgit de nulle part une panthère des neiges, d'un blanc éclatant.

Je la caressai et elle ronronnait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en homme, en mangemorts, et qu'elle ne me tue !!

FIN DU FLASH BACK DU REVE D'HARRY

Peut être que c'était une ruse de la part des mangemorts, mais c'était impossible, car ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans Poudlard !!

En entrant dans la Grande salle, tous les élèves des tables de Poufsouffle, Seirdaigle et Griffondor tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers moi pour me voir entrer. Je trouvais ca trop stupide, mais si je le leur faisais remarquer, ils ne penseraient plus que je suis ce qu'ils pensent que je suis, donc je ne disais jamais rien.

On partit s'asseoir et on mangea après que Dumbledore ait fait apparaître la nourriture.

La salle était comme toujours très bruyante, a part du côté des Serpentard, table où je tournai la tête, sauf que au lieu de ne voir aucun visage qui me regardait, je vis celui de Malfoy, il avait des yeux gris métallique, et je pensai tout de suite qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux de l'animal que j'avais vu.

L'idée d'avoir caressé Malfoy me traversa l'esprit ce qui fit que je rougis alors que le blond me regardait, ce qui eu pour effet de ma faire rougir encore plus et de me faire tourner la tête vers mon repas. Quand la fin arriva je sorti précipitamment par les portes pour éviter de le croiser.

Seulement, j'avais cours de potions pendant les deux prochaines heures, et c'était avec les Serpentards.

Le cours commença, et je me mis avec Ron. Il parlait comme toujours et je ne pouvais pas me concentrer c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne réussissais jamais dans cette matière. Nous deviens cette fois-ci faire une potion de vérité, le Véritaserum. J'en connaissais les ingrédients par cœur ainsi que sa confection, mais il fallu que Ron ne fasse que de me parler, pour que Rogue se ramène et me dise de changer de place.

Sauf que me retrouva à côté de Malfoy et Blaise se mit avec Ron. Au fond de moi je le maudissais de m'avoir parlé. Et voilà du coup je pouvais encore moins travailler car je ne pouvais pas risquer de montrer que je savais très bien me débrouiller seul et de plus en ce fameux cours d'aujourd'hui j'étais gêné que Malfoy ne me dise pas un seul mot méchant.

C'est alors qu'il me dit :

« Eh, Potter, tout à l'heure lors du repas, je t'ai regardé et quand t'a tourné la tête vers moi tu as rougis, t'était gêné ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça Malfoy, intéressé ? »

« Pff, n'importe quoi, je suis peut-être gay mais je ne suis pas intéressé par toi, même pas en rêve !! Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu me regardais en rougissant, on aurait dit que t'étais tombé amoureux de moi ? »

Pourquoi il me demandait ça, celui-là, en fait c'est vrai que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui, et que je venais d'apprendre qu'il était gay, mais je n'irai surement pas lui demander de sortir avec moi, trop peur de sa réaction, et surtout qu'il se foutrait trop grave de moi.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, ok ? C'est assez clair, j'aime déjà quelqu'un !! »

Il réagit bizarrement.

« Ah ouais, Potter est amoureux, peut-être d'un Serpentard puisque tu regardais par notre table ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, c'est MA vie privée. Alors occupe-toi de la tienne. »

« Si tu veux, mais je ne tarderai pas à savoir qui c'est, cette personne, tu peux en être sur. »

Et on reprit normalement notre potion.

Les 2 heures furent très vite écoulées, et lorsqu'on sortit enfin du cachot, je déposai l'éprouvette de Malfoy et moi sur le porte-éprouvette.

J'espérais vivement que le soir arrive, pour voir cette magnifique panthère des neiges.

Mais, en l'occurrence il ne se décidait pas à le faire.

Après ce très « agréable » cours de potions, je parti pour des soins aux créatures magique, de la métamorphose et pour finir cette merveilleuse journée, de l'histoire de la magie.

La nuit pointa enfin le bout de son nez !!

Je me levai en évitant de faire du bruit, j'ouvris la fenêtre, la franchis puis monta sur le léger balcon qui la surplombait. Et prononçant les mêmes mots que la dernière fois je déployai mes ailes toujours aussi magnifique qu'elles l'étaient.

Je fis tout d'abord un tour dans le ciel, histoire de m'habituer à l'air pur et frais qui y régnait !!

Au bout d'une heure, je me dirigeai vers la clairière habituelle. Je m'y posai, et attendis. D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'attendais ?? La panthère ne pouvait pas avoir comprit ce que je lui avais dite à l'oreille.

Puis soudainement, j'entendis des buissons bruisser derrière moi. Je me retournai et tomba alors nez à nez avec cette magnifique bête.

Elle était venue, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait comprit ce que je lui avais dit.

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, d'une démarche plus que séduisante, elle était vraiment belle.

On reprit alors ce que nous faisions le soir précédent, c'est-à-dire des tonnes de câlins et de ronronnement. Puis la fin de cette merveilleuse nuit arriva, et je du quitter la clairière pour repartir au dortoir. Je déposai un baisé sur son front et la quitta. Je m'envolai silencieusement, fis un dernier tour et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre de la tour Griffondorienne. J'y pénétrai sans bruit et me glissa dans mon lit.


	3. Chapter 3

Une heure plus tard tout les élèves se levaient, et je dû en faire de même.

Je m'habillai, me coiffa (et oui c'est rare mais ca m'arrive, lol) et on se mit en route pour la Grande salle !! Lorsqu'on rentra, on alla tous se poser à notre table. Et instinctivement je tournai la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Et ce que j'y découvris me choque presque, je vis le beau blond qui regardait dans toute les directions de la pièce, je me demande ce qu'il cherche.

Nos regards se croisèrent et alors on resta là, à se regarder de loin. Je remarquai que ces joues avaient légèrement rosie, ce qui me fit rougir moi-même, et on détourna nos regards !!

Je me dépêchai de manger car j'avais un entrainement de Quiditch, mais que je préférais sortir d'ici de peur de ne recroiser un certain regard gris métallique.

Je n'aimais pas les entrainements de Quiditch, car à chaque fois que je volais, j'avais peur que ma véritable identité ne se révèle. Mais j'y allais tout de même, car j'y étais obligé, en tant que meilleur attrapeur depuis des années.

J'arrivai enfin au vestiaire, tout le monde était déjà présent et ils commençaient tout juste à se changer. Je pris mon uniforme de Quiditch et me changea. Cependant je gardais tout le temps mon haut, ben oui à cause de mes ailes qui sortent de mon dos, deux cicatrices étaient petit à petit apparues sur mes omoplates, ainsi qu'un tatouage sur mon cœur, un serpent enroulé autour d'une croix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente, mais une chose est sûre, cela à quelque chose à voir avec mon passé.

Pour le moment je me suis changé, j'ai pris mon balai et là je me dirige vers le terrain avec l'équipe. Le départ est donné et je pars à la poursuite du vif d'or. Sa y'est je vole, je me sens vraiment bien, l'air me caresse sans être brusque. Je reste dans le ciel, sans bouger, le temps de réunir mes pensées, et de calmer mon corps face aux réactions qui me parcourent. Au bout de 10 min, j'aperçois le petit objet à environ 100 mètres de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je m'élance à toute vitesse vers la petite balle. Le vent me sifflait aux oreilles, je sentais une immense pression dans mon corps, je dû me crisper pour pas faire voir aux personnes de l'équipe mes ailes. Je senti alors que je lâchais mon balais. Pourquoi le lâchais-je ? Pourquoi tombais-je ? Je n'en savais rien, mais là je tombais, je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça. Allais-je devoir sortir mes ailes, moi qui venais de me résoudre à ne pas le faire. Je me rapprochais du sol plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. Ma tête allait heurter le sol et je finirais ainsi. Lorsque soudainement, la pression se relâcha, je flottai, je ne sais pas si mes ailes sont sorties ou bien si je suis là, écrasé par terre. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et y découvre une cascade de cheveux blonds.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me vis alors en train de courir dans un couloir, un long couloir. J'avais beau accélérer je n'en voyais pas le bout. Soudainement, une ombre se créa au loin, elle se rapprochait. Je la vis enfin très clairement, c'était cette magnifique panthère blanche de la forêt interdite. Elle était allongée par terre. Je tendis la main et lui caressa le flan, mais je ne senti pas son corps bouger. Je remarquai alors une immense flaque de sang autour d'elle. Elle était morte !!! Je senti les larmes couler sur mes joues, j'aimais vraiment cette panthère, elle ne me jugeait pas, et elle était là avec moi dans cette forêt. Soudain, elle se transforma, en être humain, plus précisément Drago Malfoy. Je pleurai encore plus, j'aimais beaucoup trop Drago pour qu'il meurt.

Je m'éveillai soudainement et hurla

« DRACOOO !!!!!! » et je repris mon souffle, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je regardai autour de moi, je remarquai l'infirmière, Ron, Hermione et Drago Malfoy.

Ils me fixaient comme si j'avais un truc sur le visage :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, j'ai truc sur le visage ? » Hermione parla en première :

« Harry, pourquoi tu viens de hurler le prénom de Malfoy ? »

Je me souvins de mon rêve, ou plutôt de mon cauchemar, je blêmis, et regarda vers mon aimé. Je fixai son regard tout en répondant à Hermione :

« J'ai juste fait un cauchemar et Malfoy était dedans, tu vois l'horreur ? » fis-je pour ne pas que quelqu'un se doute de ma quelconque peur.

« Je suis soulagé, j'imagine l'horreur que ca doit être de rêver de la fouine ! »

« Enfin, merci Malfoy de m'avoir sauvé, je serai mort bêtement sans toi. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Hermione et Ron qui m'auraient remarqués, toujours fourré ensemble à se bécoter. J'en ai marre je me casse. » Sur ce, je me levai et me dirigea vers la sortie, quand l'infirmière m'interpella :

« Mr Potter vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir, veuillez retourner dans votre lit que je puisse vous donner vos potions ! »

« Je suis guéri, pas la peine de vous en faire ! » Mais elle ne réagit pas comme je l'aurai voulu, elle m'envoya un sort que j'évitai de toute justesse. Je me retournai vers elle. Je concentrai toute ma magie dans ma main et dans revers de la main je la fis sortir de mon corps. Elle projeta Mme Pomfresh sur le mur derrière elle.

« Je vous ai dis que j'étais soigné ! » répondis-je.

Et sous le regard ébahi des trois autre personne présente je me changeai par magie, sans baguette. J'avais pu pratiquer pendant toutes mes vacances chez les Dursley, car je sortais souvent dans des coins reculé de la ville.

Je pus enfin sortir de ce lieu, pour moi sinistre.


	5. Chapter 5

Automatiquement je me dirigeai vers la forêt interdite. Je croisai Hagrid qui me demanda ce que je faisais, mais je ne lui répondis pas et continua mon chemin. J'arrivai enfin à ma clairière et malgré le fait qu'il fasse plein jour je déployai mes ailes et me transformais. Je pris mon envol, tout le monde allait me voir mais ce n'était pas mon soucis.

De plus je crois qu'aujourd'hui il y avait le match Poufsouffle/Serdaigle, j'allais peut-être y faire un tour.

Je me décidai à y aller. J'entendais déjà les cris d'encouragement. Je me demandais quelle tête ils feraient en me voyant, mais bien sur, ils ne me reconnaitraient pas.

Je volai lentement vers le stade de Quiditch, Je voyais déjà les joueurs qui volaient ainsi que le souaffle. J'arrivai à hauteur des buts, personne ne m'avait encore vu, car l'action se passait de l'autre côté du terrain.

Je me mêlai alors au flux de joueur qui se passait l'objet. Des cris strident mes parvinrent aux oreilles. Je vis que tout les joueurs c'étaient arrêtés de jouer et me fixaient, surpris !!!

Je remarquai alors le Pr. Dumbledore se levant, à l'aide de sa baguette il fit venir son balai. Et l'enfourchant, il vola vers moi. Et je le vis bouger les lèvres, puis une lumière jaune se dirigea vers moi. Grâce à mes ailes j'évitai le sort très facilement, et me dirigeai vers le directeur en volant lentement, pour montrer que je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

Il ne protesta en rien, et ne m'attaqua pas. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il me détailla dans toute ma splendeur. Pendant ce temps je jetais des coups d'œil vers les tribunes des Serpentards. J'y trouvai un blond, bouche bée, il devait vraiment être surprit, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. D'habitude il arborait son traditionnel masque de froideur. Il remarqua que je le regardais, il rougit violemment avant de détourner les yeux.

Mais pendant cet instant d'inattention, j'entendis le Pr. Dumbledore lancer un sort, petrificus totalus. Et je me retrouvai alors paralysé, mes ailes ne bougeaient plus et je tombai. Je m'évanoui, mais je restai concentré intérieurement pour que mon corps garde son apparence actuelle, je ne voulais qu'ils voient le monstre que j'étais se transformer en Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier.

Je dormais paisiblement, toujours concentré sur mon apparence, c'était un des sortilèges que je connaissais le mieux et c'est pourquoi je le maitrisais parfaitement.

Je me réveillai, avec un mal à la tête, je n'étais pas allongé, mais assis, sur ce qui était probablement une chaise. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, la lumière m'aveuglait, je voyais trouble. Je sentais que j'avais encore ma forme d'ange car mes ailes me gênaient dans mon dos.

J'entendis des voix, un bruit à peine audible, suivi de bruits de pas. La lumière s'affaiblit et je réussi à voir très nettement les personnes m'entourant. Elles se composaient de tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Le Pr. Dumbledore s'avança et me parla :

« Alors, tout d'abord, qu'est tu ? »

Je réfléchi un instant,

« Je suis un ange, et je me nomme Weißer Engel (ange blanc). »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un ange fait dans Poudlard ? » reprit-il

« Et ben, c'est pas de ma faute si vos barrière sont si faible. De quoi pensez-vous être protégé ? J'ai entendu parler d'un certain Voldemort, ca va l'arrêter, c'est sur. Mais si ils sont plusieurs, ca servira à rien. » Crachais-je.

« Qui est tu pour oser me parler comme ça ? » hurla Dumbledore.

Pendant que nous discutions, je réussis à défaire le lien qui me tenait à la chaise, un sortilège, certes puissant mais inutile.

Je reçu un coup de poing dans le visage, je n'en ressenti pas la douleur, mais j'avais mal en quelque sorte. Je me levai d'un bond et me dirigea vers la sortie. Quand le même sortilège que lorsque je fus capturé me percuta de pleins fouet. Je m'y était quelque peu préparé, et grâce à la magie concentrée en moi, j'absorbai le sort.

Je me retournai, furieux que l'on m'ait une fois de plus attaqué lâchement par derrière. Je remarquai aussitôt la baguette d'Albus levée, c'était lui qui m'avait lancé de sortilège. Ma colère ne fit que se décupler et dans une immense rafale j'envoyai tout ma puissance dans la salle. Toutes le personnes jusqu'à présent debout se retrouvèrent à genoux, même le soit disant plus puissant sorcier du monde magique.

Un sourire s'afficha clairement sur mon visage angélique. Je me retournai une fois de plus et partis sans un regard en arrière.

J'ouvris la porte et là franchis. Je fis quelque pas et après une dizaine de mètres parcouru, je découvris Malfoy adossé contre le mur de pierre.


	6. Chapter 6

Je marchai sans bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête. Son visage insensible passa immédiatement à la peur. Je me rapprochai lentement et déposa ma main droite sur son visage. Il ne bougeait pas, mais il tremblait. Alors, très délicatement je collai mes lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser doux et inlassable en même temps.

Il avait arrêté de trembler mais ne faisait aucun mouvement pour autant. Je quémandai à approfondir le baiser en léchant sensuellement ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit et je pénétrai sauvagement sa bouche tout en cherchant sa langue, qu'il m'offrit avec plaisir.

Dire que j'étais en train d'embrasser Drago, que j'aimais depuis si longtemps, me donna chaud au cœur puis me laissant aller je passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Ce qui me surprit, c'est que Drago ne bougeait pas, il se laissait faire, il passa tout de même ses bras sur mes épaules et les joignit derrière mon cou. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne, la cherchant, la caressant.

J'aimais énormément ce contact, mais en entendant des bruits de pas je dus me dégager de cette étreinte et partir en courant, ou plutôt en ouvrant la fenêtre et en volant vers la forêt.

En regardant de loin dans le ciel, j'aperçu que mon aimé me regardait à l'endroit que j'avais quitté.

Je me dirigeai vers la forêt et me posa délicatement dans cette clairière, je l'aimais beaucoup car elle me réconfortait, surtout cette panthère qui venait me voir.

Je restai assis pendant longtemps, j'attendais que l'animal arrive, mais il tardait. Il fallait que je la voie, je devais lui parler même si elle ne comprendrait certainement pas grand-chose.

Au bout de une heure trente d'attente, je me levai de mon rocher et me prépara et m'envoler, quand des bruits me firent m'arrêter.

Mon amie était arrivée, certes en retard, mais elle était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je m'approchai d'elle, et là pris dans mes bras. Je la caressais, puis elle se mit doucement à ronronner.

Alors lentement, je m'écartai d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je sais que tu comprends ce que je te dis, alors j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je vais dire. Je suis un ange, mais j'ai tout de même une forme humaine. Sous celle-ci je m'appel Kyô Himura, c'est japonais. Mais ici en Angleterre je m'appel Harry Potter !! »

La panthère ne bougea pas. Je fixai ces yeux, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de différence, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui j'étais dans le monde sorcier, après tout c'était une panthère.


	7. Chapter 7

Puis se regard changea tout autre et j'y vis de la crainte, de la haine et de la colère.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, elle avait peur ?

Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur ?

Je n'en savais rien du tout.

Cependant pour lui prouver que j'étais bien Harry Potter, je rangeai mes ailes dans mon dos, et me concentra sur mon apparence.

Je redevins alors L'Harry Potter que tout le monde admirait.

Elle parut alors stupéfaite. Je m'approchai d'elle, mais elle reculait encore.

Je m'arrêtai donc à l'endroit où j'étais. Une panthère que je fréquentais depuis plus de deux semaines, me rejetait à présent.

Personne ne pouvait aimer le Harry Potter, juste cet ange que j'étais, une facette qui était encrée en moi. C'est ainsi que je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de Poudlard.

Je partis me coucher, mais le sommeil ne s'emparait pas de moi. Je restai éveillé toute la nuit.

Le lendemain quand tout le monde se leva, Ron s'approcha de moi :

« Harry ca va ? On dirait que t'a pas dormi de la nuit !!! »

« J'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Mais tiens, j'y repense, ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me parler. C'est que quand tout va mal que tu t'occupe de moi. Trop occupé à être avec Hermione. »

Il pâlît, j'avais raison il le savait.

« Vous ne vous préoccupez plus de moi depuis que vous êtes ensemble alors si ca pouvais continuer se serai bien !!! Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai faim, alors je vais me lever et aller dans la grande salle, tout seul. » Puis je me levai, m'habilla et parti pour la grande salle.

Je marchai dans les couloirs, puis je pénétrai dans la salle. Les discutions étaient animée, sur toutes les tables. Mon regard se promena sur celle des Serpentard, je vis Drago, il ne semblait pas en pleine forme, on aura dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Puis son regard vint se poser sur moi, je vis alors ces joues devenir rouge.

Il se retourna aussi brusquement que je parti m'asseoir à ma table. Je ne mangeai presque rien, l'appétit n'était pas présent, et je repensais encore au fait que la panthère de cette nuit m'avait rejeté après que je lui ai révélé mon identité.

Quand soudain, une vision vint s'imposer dans mon cerveau, celle de la panthère allongé par terre, dans une marre de sang, puis elle se transformait en Drago.

Je rouvris les yeux, respirant rapidement, le cœur battant la chamade. Je vis tout de suite les yeux des Griffondors sur moi. Ils me regardaient, d'un œil inquiet. Je préférai quitter la table. Je me levai d'un bond et parti vers la sortie.


	8. Chapter 8

Je couru jusque dans la forêt, puis je m'adossai contre un arbre et me mis à pleurer.

Je commençai alors à trembler, puis je hurlai :

« DRAGOOOOO !!!!!!!!! ».

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de Drago.

« Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ?! »

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui. Je me transformai en ange et plongea dans le lac à côté. L'eau était gelé alors je conjurai un sort pour la réchauffer.

Aussitôt elle me réchauffa sensiblement, de la vapeur s'en échappait.

Je me retournai soudainement sentant une présence. La panthère des neiges se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

Elle s'approcha tout doucement, son regard rempli de désolation.

Elle avançait la tête baissée, les oreilles aplaties.

Puis en parvenant jusque moi, elle se frotta contre mon épaule.

Elle devait être désolée de son attitude de hier soir, donc je la serai dans mes bras.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir menti !!! » prononçais-je.

Puis, je la serai plus fort.

Quand, soudainement je ressenti la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je tournai de nouveau la tête pour voir Voldemort.

Il avait pénétrer dans le château, comment cela se faisait-il, enfin d'un côté si je pouvais prendre cette forme sans que Dumbledore alors il pouvait très bien rentrer quand il le voulait.

Je sorti alors de l'eau très brusquement, lorsqu'un sort se dirigea vers moi, je l'évitai sauf que celui-ci frappa ma panthère de plein fouet. Elle tomba par terre, pissant le sang.

Ma colère bondissait à l'intérieur de moi. Je fis rapidement sortir mes ailes, surprenant ainsi Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

« Vous allez me le payer !!! » hurlais-je.

Puis dans une puissante explosion je libera la magie qui était en moi, projetant mes ennemis au loin.

Le temps qu'ils se reprennent, je retournai auprès de mon amie.

Je la pris doucement dans mes bras.

« Excuse moi je n'ai pas pu te protéger. »


	9. Chapter 9

Et là, sous mes yeux ébahis, elle se transforma, en….Drago ???

Je pleurai alors toutes mes larmes, ma vision c'était réalisé, Drago était la panthère et il était mort.

Je baissai le visage vers lui, le serrant encore plus fort, dans une dernière étreinte.

Je me relevai, et me dirigea droit vers mes ennemis.

Voldemort avança et prononça :

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Une personne à qui vous venez de prendre un être cher. Harry Potter !!! »

Tous furent étonnés.

« Impossible, il a disparu. Il ne peut pas être toi, de plus tu es un ange !!! »

Je souris, puis me mis à rire.

« A l'âge de 16 ans j'ai obtenu l'héritage de ma mère. Elle était un ange. »

Ils furent encore plus étonnés.

« Cela justifie l'étrange puissance que j'ai ressenti en entrant ici. » Dit le chef.

Je me lançai vers lui, et je lui envoyai un sort de chez les anges, il permettait de l'expulser à plusieurs mètres.

Tous les autres m'envoyèrent des Avada Kadavra dans n'importe quel sens. Je les évitai grâce à mes ailes, qui me permettaient de me protéger contre n'importe quoi.

Je les mis au tapis en utilisant ma vague déferlante, une boule d'énergie paralysant toutes les personnes autour d'elle.

Cependant Celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom y avait échappé, on commença une bataille de magie, j'avais l'avantage, et je réussi à le mettre à terre.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui dis sadiquement :

« Adieu Voldemort !!! » Et je l'achevai grâce à une dernière incantation angélique.

Voldemort est mort. Drago aussi, il ne me reste plus rien, il était ma raison de vivre.

Je retournai le voir une dernière fois. Il fallait que je le ramène au château, il aura ainsi des funérailles descentes. Je le pris dans mes bras et le souleva.

Il était léger, il sentait encore la douce odeur du parfum qu'il mettait.

Je me mis à marcher lentement vers Poudlard. Arrivé devant les portes de celle-ci, j déposa lentement Drago sur le sol.

Puis avant de m'éloigner, je déposai un baiser sur son front.

Je me relevai et parti.


	10. Chapter 10

Mais au même moment je senti une main froide saisir la mienne.

Je posai les yeux sur ce membre, puis je les relevai jusqu'au corps à qui elle appartenait.

Elle était à Drago. Il était encore vivant, le sortilège ne l'avait pas tué. Il dit faiblement :

« Harry….s'il te…..plait….ne….pars pas !! »

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, et lui serra les mains dans les miennes.

« Je ne bouge pas, Drago, je te le promets. »

« Excuse…..moi….de ne pas……avoir compris……Harry, j'ai été…..idiot. »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse, idiot, tu n'a rien fait, tout est de ma faute. Si je t'avais protégé tu n'en serais pas là. »

« Non….Ce n'est pas…..ce que je …..Voulais dire…. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Désolé…de ne pas….avoir compris…..que tu m'aimais. »

Je fus étonné de sa réponse, il était désolé de ne pas avoir compris que je l'aimais ? Mais de toute façon il ne m'aime pas, qu'est-ce que ca peut lui faire ?

« Pas la peine d'être désolé, de toute façon tu ne m'aime pas. »

Puis je me relevai une fois de plus, guéri ma Némésis d'un puissant sortilège, et parti.

Je pourrais partir de cet endroit, personne ne s'en plaindrait, après tout, Voldemort est mort, et moi je ne sers plus à rien !!!

Je commençai à ressortir mes ailes, près à m'envoler vers un autre endroit, où personne ne saurai qui je suis.

J'allais quitter ce monde si méprisable. A qui manquerai-je ? Personne.

Je décollai, la poussière se remuant autour de moi.

Mais je retombai sur le sol aussitôt.

Drago venait de s'accrocher à moi.

« Harry, ne pars pas, s'il te plait ? Je…..Je ne serai plus rien sans toi. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il me mentait très certainement, il sera toujours Drago Malfoy, Serpentard respecté.

« De quoi tu parle ? »

Et sans plus attendre il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un baiser chaste, certes, mais très plaisant. Pourquoi cet idiot m'embrasse-t-il ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas, au contraire.

Il retira ses lèvres et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'a pas le droit de partir, de me laisser ici. Ma vie sans toi ne signifiera plus rien si tu n'es pas là. »

Et voilà qu'il recommence, de quoi il me parle, il me déteste. Bien sur il ne pourra plus m'envoyer des insultes, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il lui plaît tant que ça d'en dire.

« Tu veux que je reste, juste pour subir tes insultes ? Désolé, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai rester juste pour que tu m'insulte. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça !!! Je veux que tu reste car, je….je….je t'ai…je t'aime. »

Un choc se fit en moi. Il m'aime, je ne m'attendais pas à ca. Il m'aime, mais putain, je suis trop heureux. Celui que j'aime depuis ma première année, me dit enfin, au bout de 6 ans, qu'il m'aime. Bon un peu lent à la détente mais je suis super content.

« Tu te fout de moi là, n'est-ce pas Drago. C'est une blague ? »

Puis il revint vers moi une nouvelle fois. Et pressa ses lèvres contre ma bouche. Quémanda l'entrée, que j'offris. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et se serra contre moi.

Puis, à bout de souffle, il se décolla.

« Est-ce suffisamment convaincant comme preuve ? »

J'acquiesçai en bougeant la tête, et le compressa plus fort contre mon torse.

« Je t'aime Drago »

Et rangeant mes ailes, je repris mon apparence normale, je faisais à présent une tête de moins que ma moitié.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quatre ans plus tard :**

**« Harry ??? »**

**Le susnommé arriva en dévalant l'escalier.**

**« Oui, chéri ? »**

**Harry regarda Drago, debout dans l'encolure de la porte de la cuisine. Il ne portait qu'un simple boxer noir, mettant en valeur sa peau blanche, des cheveux blond, presque blanc coiffé en arrière. Un torse bien dessiné, des yeux gris.**

**Harry était l'inverse de celui-ci, il était bronzé mais pas trop, des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux émeraude, un torse un peu mieux que celui du blond. Il était lui aussi en boxer.**

**« Tu n'a pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**Le noir réfléchi, réfléchi, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :**

**« Mais non, je n'ai pas oublié, je sais qu'on est le 5 juin aujourd'hui. Et d'ailleurs je reviens, je vais chercher ton cadeau. »**

**Il repartit alors dans l'escalier, et revint deux minutes après, un paquet dans les mains.**

**« Bon anniversaire, Drago » et Harry lui tendit le cadeau.**

**Le blond le remercia et déchira le papier. Il fut quelque peu surprit de ce qu'il avait dedans. Il contenait un morceau de papier, il le prit dans ces mains et lu, deux seconde après il sauta dans les bras de son mari.**

**« Oh, Harry je suis trop content. » En effet le papier en question était en réalité une place de concert pour le live de T.a.T.u, et Drago aimait ce groupe plus que tout, a part Harry.**

**« Je me doutais bien que ca te plairais. » et il l'embrassa.**

**Puis il sorti une autre boîte de sa poche, il se détacha du blond, et se mit à genoux devant lui.**

**« Drago, veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

**Celui-ci ébahi, ouvrit la bouche. Puis bégayant, prononça :**

**« Ha…Harry…..je….oui….bien sur que oui je veux t'épouser. »**

**Et il lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant comme jamais.**

**Cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, dont 2 qu'ils vivaient ensemble.**

**« Oh j'allais oublier, j'ai aussi ca pour toi. » et l'ange lui tendit une paire de clés.**

**Drago les regarda, surprit.**

**« C'est les clés de quoi ? »**

**« Va voir dehors. »**

**Sur ce, le blondinet prit les clés et sortit dehors (en caleçon ben oui lol).**

**On entendit un hurlement de joie retentir.**

**En effet, dehors se trouvait une voiture et pas n'importe laquelle.**

**Celle que Drago avait toujours voulu, mais ne pouvais pas s'acheter à cause du prix.**

**C'était une Yukon Evo 5, le dernier modèle.**

**Harry arriva dehors et regarda son fiancé en souriant.**

**« Mais Harry, comment as-tu fait pour l'acheter, elle est bien trop chère ? Je…je n'en veux pas, elle est bien trop couteuse. »**

**Harry s'approcha de lui, et le prit par la taille en l'embrassant dans le cou.**

**« Dray chéri, tu sais bien que j'ai touché de l'argent grâce au fait que j'ai éliminé Voldemort, mais aussi avec mon travail d'aurore, et de directeur de Poudlard. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai acheté, c'est pour mon fiancé. Il mérite bien plus que ça. » Et il l'embrassa de nouveau.**

**Draco se lova fortement dans ces bras, il avait un peu froid.**

**Puis il murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :**

**« Je peux l'essayer ? »**

**« Bien sur, mais avant faudrait peut-être que tu t'habille. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres voient ton corps, y'a que moi qui a le droit. »**

**Puis le noir le prit dans ces bras et se dirigea vers l'entrée de leur maison.**

**En passant, leur maison n'en était pas vraiment une, c'était plus un manoir. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui des Malfoy. Etant donné que Lucius Malfoy était en prison et que Narcissa était décédée par la maladie, il appartenait à présent au jeune héritier Malfoy.**

**C'était une très ancienne maison de trois étages, et un grenier. Un immense jardin entourait les lieux, environ deux cent cinquante hectares. L'intérieur de la maison avait été réaménagé de sorte à ce qu'il plaise au couple. Des meubles en chêne remplissaient chaque salle. Enfin bref, cela en faisait un lieu très riche.**

**Donc revenons-en à nos deux amoureux. Harry entrait dans la chambre, Drago dans les bras.**

**Il le déposa doucement sur le lit, et s'assit à côté de lui juste après.**

**Le blond le regarda puis se leva pour aller prendre des vêtements dans la commode.**

**Il mit un jean noir très moulant et un haut blanc l'étant tout aussi. Il se coiffa.**

**Mais ce n'était plus cette coiffure avec les cheveux courts en arrière. Non il portait à présent les cheveux longs, qu'il venait d'attacher en catogan, laissant quelque mèches tomber sur son visage, elle avait souvent tendance à exciter plus qu'autre chose notre sauveur.**

**Une fois entièrement vêtu, il regarda Harry qui lui, en revanche n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et donc n'était pas habillé le moins du monde, que par un caleçon.**

**Il le pria alors de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos, car il devrait l'accompagner, et que se serai dommage qu'il attrape un rhume.**

**« Harry, tu pourrais t'habiller, tu viens avec moi !! » le supplia Draco.**

**Le dit Harry le regarda avec une petite moue, et lui sourit, puis s'habilla.**

**Deux minutes après ils étaient dans la voiture, Draco au volant, surexcité comme pas possible.**

**Il mit le contact, et la voiture émit un doux bruit.**

**« Harry je suis trop content. Elle est trop belle. » Puis il démarra.**

**Ils parcoururent tous les environs sur 30 km.**

**Et, une fois fini, ils revinrent chez eux.**

**Ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre afin de se changer de nouveau, pour se mettre à l'aise.**

**« Alors, mon chéri, c'était bien ??? » Questionna Harry.**

**« Oui, merci Harry, c'est le plus beau cadeau, après ta demande. »**

**Et il vint se mettre dans les bras de son fiancé.**

**Celui-ci commença à lui suçoter la peau du cou, et y laissa un beau suçon.**

**Ensuite il le poussa sur le lit, de sorte qu'il soit allongé sous lui.**

**S'approchant de son visage il l'embrassa lentement, sensuellement, et quémanda l'entrée qui se fit gentiment offerte à lui, ainsi que la langue du blond.**

**Ils commençaient déjà à gémir, Draco sous la langue experte d'Harry, et lui sous les mains du blond lui caressant les fesses.**

**Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, l'ange commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, en parcourant le torse de plein de baisers papillons.**

**Cette douce torture, continua, sauf que Potter descendait de plus en plus bas, créant moultes bruit chez Malfoy.**

**Enfin arrivé à son bas ventre, Harry se releva et l'embrassa, tout en défaisant le bouton du jean de son fiancé.**

**Après avoir réussi, il fit glisser le vêtement et le retira pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la chambre.**

**Il fit ensuite de même avec le boxer, faisant encore une fois gémir Drago de plaisir et de surprise.**

**Descendant ses lèvres dans le cou de l'aimé, il posa sa main sur le sexe découvert du blond, et commença des allées et venues dessus.**

**Drago gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un mince filet de bave, et sa respiration se faisait encore plus saccadée.**

**Son bassin commença à bouger au rythme des allées.**

**Le survivant replaça sa main par sa bouche, faisait encore plus gémir Drago.**

**Harry introduisit alors en doigt en lui, et attendit qu'il s'habituât, pour en insérer un deuxième et un troisième.**

**Il les retira au bout de quelques minutes faisait grogner de mécontentement la panthère. Seulement lorsqu'il présenta sa verge durci et excité il ne dit plus rien, et se laissa pénétrer doucement.**

**Il fit d'abord un peu la grimace à cause de la douleur, mais au bout d'un moment ses hanches commencèrent à bouger faisant signe au brun qu'il pouvait y aller.**

**Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre au même rythme.**

**Drago avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure de jais d'Harry, le priant d'accélérer.**

**Celui-ci ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, et accéléra la cadence, le faisant pousser des cris rauques, et l'autre des purs gémissements d'extase.**

**Presque une heure après ils se déversèrent l'un dans l'autre, ou entre eux deux.**

**Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, chacun dans les bras de celui qu'il aime.**

**Ils se dirent je t'aime, s'embrassèrent et s'endormir.**

**FIN**


End file.
